Definitivamente tu
by Prentissmimi
Summary: Ok. Pues la verdad no se a donde llegará esta historia pero hablara sobre Hotch y Prentiss y sobre como van rompiendo las barreras entre los dos para poder estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Ok pues este es mi primer fanfic y esta inspirado en mi pareja favorita.. Espero que les guste.

DEFINITIVAMENTE TÚ

Eran las 6:00am. Y la alarma acababa de sonar..  
Emily se levanto y se vistio rapidamente para ir directo a la UAC. Su atuendo era normal como siempre, pero ese día se veia completamente hermosa.

Wow. Que te hisiste? Te ves más linda de lo normal- Fue lo primero que dijo Morgan cuando la vio llegar-

El resto del equipo volteo rapidamente a verla y se quedaron anonadados.

Amm.. Gracias y no me hise nada-contestó Emily algo sonrrojada-

-¿Encerio? Porque te ves... Increible-Le dijo JJ

En ese momento salio Hotch de su oficina y les pidio reunirse en la sala de juntas.

Minutos despues de llegar JJ comenzó.-Es un caso local. 5 mujeres asesinadas de la misma manera fueron encontradas en un lugar a minutos de aqui. Todas tienen un gran parecido fisico y tambien un buen empleo-

-¿Y sus familiares?- pregunto Reid

No se han localizado... Solo sabemos que las victimas se encontraban en lugares concurridos, como bares y tambien iban acompañadas de su pareja cuando desaparecieron- Agrego JJ

-Muy bien. Entonces Rossi, Morgan y Reid. Ustedes irán a el lugar en donde encontraron las victimas. JJ tu te quedaras aqui con Garcia proporcinandole los datos; Prentiss y yo iremos a interrogar a las parejas de las victimas- Dijo Hotch

Nadie se esperaba eso, Hotch y Prentiss no solian hacer nada juntos.. Pero despues de meditarlo por unos segundos acintieron.  
Emily y Hotch bajaron juntos hacia el estacionamiento en un silencio muy incomodo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo el elevador Emily camino hacia su camioneta.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Le pregunto cuando vio que ella se estaba subiendo a la camioneta.

-Amm... Pues lo que dijiste. Ire a interrogar a la pareja de alguna de las victimas-Le respondio Emily algo extrañada.

-Pero eso lo vamos a hacer juntos, Emily. Asi que ambos vamos a ir en mi camioneta-

-Ok, eso me parece perfecto- Le contesto ella. Sentia que el corazón se le salaldria del pecho solo porque la habia llamado Emily (cosa que el nunca habia hecho).

-Emily..- A el solo de verla se le revolvian las ideas y le costaba trabajo hablar.- Talves esto te suene raro pero... Tengo que decirte que el dia de hoy te ves muy hermosa- Le dijo el sin quitar la vista del camino.

Emily sintio mariposas en el estomago cuando lo escucho. -Wow.. Eso jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti. Pero muchas gracias-

-No me lo agradescas, Emily. Yo solo digo la verdad- Dicho esto volteo a verla con una breve sonrrisa, y ella se la correspondio.

Pasaron dos dias despues de esto y resolvieron el caso. Todos estaban muy alegres porque habian salvado a la que hubiera sido la sexta victima.

-Esto debemos de festejarlo- Dijo JJ cuando estaban apunto de salir de la UAC.

-Tienes toda la razón preciosa. Vamos al bar que esta aqui serca, yo invito- Les propuso Morgan.

-Ok yo si acepto tu invitación. Supongo que unos cuantos tragos me haran bien- Resondio Emily.

-Yo tambien voi. Pero solo un rato- Dijo Hotchner

-Ok pues no perdamos tiempo, vamos- Les dijo Rossi y comenzo a caminar.

Llegaron y agarraron una mesa grande donde se acomodaron rapidamente y luego comenzaron a pedir tragos.  
Despues de un rato de estar ahí comenzó a sonar una canción.

-Pequeña, ¿Me consederias esta pieza?- Le preguntó Morgan a Garcia

-Oh! Pero claro que si bombon-

Enseguida Reid se dirigio a JJ a preguntar lo mismo.  
-Amm.. JJ quisieras.. Quisieras..-

-¿Bailar contigo?- Dijo JJ con una leve sonrisa- Si, claro Spence-

Entonces en la mesa solo quedaban Rossi, Hotch y Prentiss. Quienes solo veian bailar a los demas.

-Vuelvo en un momento- Dijo Rossi y le hiso un giño a Aaron.

Dicho esto salio, y no pretendia regresar al lugar. El, como todo el equipo, queria que sucediera "algo" entre Emily y Aaron. Así que decidio dejarlos solos.

-Mm... Bueno, Emily... Ya que solo quedamos tu y yo... ¿Te gustaria bailar conmigo?- le pregunto Hotch un poco sonrrojado.

-Oh por Dios Aaron. Pero claro que si me gustaria bailar contigo- Le respondio Emily.

Entonces Hotch la tomo de la mano y la llebo hasta la pista. Y como que si el destino lo hubiera planeado, comenzó a sonar una canción lenta... Romantica... Simplemente era perfecta.  
Bailaron, bailaron y se olvidarón del resto del mundo por un rato...

-Eres buen bailador- Le dijo ella provocando que el se sonrrojara.

-Tú igual eres muy buena en esto. Bueno, pero tu eres buena en todo lo que haces-

-Jaja tienes razón- le respondio ella en forma de burla.

Despues de unos minutos la cancion termino y todos fueron a sus lugares.

-¿Y Rossi? ¿En dónde se metió?- Preguntó JJ  
-Se fue. Dijo que regresaría en un momento.. Pero honestamente no creo que lo haga- Le dijó Emily

-Justo eso era lo que necesitaban- Les dijo Morgan divertido

-¿Quienes necesitaban que?- Pregunto Hotch

-Tu y Emily. Si el no se hubiera ido, ustedes no se hubieran animado a bailar-

Continuara...


	2. Solo con una llamada

Hola. Lamento mucho no actualizar rapido pero no tengo tiempo para escribir.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Capitulo II: Solo con una llamada_.

-justo eso era lo que necesitaban- Les dijo Morgan divertido.

-¿Quienes necesitaban que?- Preguntó Hotch

-Tú y Emily. Si él no se hubiera ido, ustedes no se hubieran animado a bailar-

Ambos se sonrrojaron pero Hotch se apresuro a decir: -Eso no es para nada cierto. Yo la habria invitado a bailar de todas maneras-

Emily se sonrrojo nuevamente pero ya nadie dijo nada y regresaron a su mesa como si nada.

Dos semanas despues...

Eran las 2:00 p.m. Y todos se encontraban en la unidad haciendo papeleo ya que en los ultimos dias no habian tenido ningun caso; pero ahun asi habia sido una semana muy larga y aburrida.

Rossi mantenia una platica con Morgan y Reid, de ves en cuando soltaban risas. Mientras que Emily y JJ criticaban a la novia de Hotch "Beth" (La odiaban).

Hotch salió de su oficina con cara de frustración. Al igual que todos, se encontraba cansado y tenia ganas de estar con Jack almenos un día.

-Hey. Chicos, que les parece si todos nos vamos a descasar-

Todos pusieron cara de felicidad cuando escucharon la propuesta que les hacia Hotch.

-Wow. Pense que nunca lo dirias- Dijo Morgan

-Bueno, pues ya lo dije. Vayan a disfrutar del resto del día antes de que me arrepienta- Le respondió en broma.

Dicho esto, todos recogieron sus cosas, ordenaron sus escritorios y salieron de la UAC rumbo a sus hogares.

JJ acompaño a Prentiss a su casa y se quedaron un rato conversando sobre ningun tema en especifico, mientras tomaban vino. Despues de un largo rato se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche, asi que JJ decidio irse a su casa.

Emily se termino el vino y luego fue a su habitación, se puso su pijama (un short negro y una camiseta roja) y luego se acosto. Paso el tiempo y ella no podia dormir, vio el reloj que se encontraba en el buro a un lado de su cama y marcaba las 12:45 am. Asi que decidio marcarle a JJ.

-¿Hola?- Contesto un hombre con voz adormilada.

-¿Will?.. Perdon, no quise despertarte. Pero seria mucho pedir que me comunicaras con tu mujer, ¿Por favor?- Dijo Emily.

Emily escucho una peqeña risa, casi sorda, del otro lado de la linea.. Pero no sabia por que.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunto Emily, ya que no habia escuchado que le respondiera.

-Si, disculpa. Solo que mi nombre no es Will, Emily. Soy Hotch y creo que te equivocaste de numero- Le respondio Aaron, ahun riendo.

Al escuchar esto la cara de Emily palidecio y se sintió como una tonta. -¡Hotch! Disculpame por llamar a esta hora, lo que pasa es que yo queria hablar con JJ, pero por lo visto no márque el número correcto- Dijo Emily casi con la misma velocidad con la que habla Reid.

-No te preocupes, Emily...- Hubo un largo silencio. -... Ya se que no soy JJ pero... ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-

-No... Gracias, Hotch. Solo queria conversar un momento... Es que no puedo dormir-

-¿Quieres que platiquemos un rato? Yo no tengo problema y si asi te sientes mejor, pues...-

-Muchisimas gracias, pero no quiero molestar y aparte tu tienes que llegar muy temprano a la unidad. No quiero que estes cansado por mi culpa, Hotch-

-Bueno, primero que nada, no me estas interrumpiendo... Tu nunca interrumpes Emily, segundo... Si voi cansado a la oficina, me encantaria que fuera por la culpa de alguien como tu- Respondio con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja. -Pero si no quieres platicar no te voi a obligar a hacerlo-

-Gracias, pero creo que es más facil si ambos tratamos de dormir. ¿Te parece?- Pregunto Emily, con esperanza de que el estuviera deacuerdo, ya que no sabia de que podrian hablar.

-Esta bien, señorita. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la unidad. Descansa y fijate que números marcas he- Le respondio Hotch en un tono divertido.

Emily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. -Ok. Lo tendre en cuenta, descansa Hotch. Bye-

-Bye, Emily- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que ambos colgaran sus telefonos, e intentaran dormir. Aunque inevitablemente ninguno podia dejar de pensar en el otro durante un largo rato antes de poder consiliar el sueño.

Desde el primer momento en el que se vieron... Se gustaron, solamente que no lo admitian. Pero esa noche, despues de colgar, se dieron cuenta de cuanto les hacia falta alguien asi en sus vidas.

Hotch se dio cuenta de que el no queria a Beth para pasar el resto de su vida... El queria a Emily, no solo el, sino tambien Jack la necesitaba ¡Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta! Pero eso no se podia quedar asi...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, creanme que me alegra mucho que les guste lo que escribo.

Y ya tratare de demorar menos en subir capitulos. Gracias por leer.


	3. El fin de semana

**Hola. Lamento la tardansa pero no poda subir el capitulo. Pero les agradezco los comentarios y mensajes.**  
...

**_Era fin de semana... Exactamente dos días después de la conversación telefónica._**

Strauss les envió a todos los integrantes del equipo un mensaje donde les decía que les daría unas vacaciones cortas de una semana. Así que podrían descansar y relajarse.

Hotch tenia planeado llevar a Jack y a Beth al campo y acampar ahí por un día (pero quería que fuera una sorpresa).  
Así que despertó muy temprano a Jack y le dijo que se vistiera y luego llamo a Beth.

Ya que todo estaba listo se subieron al carro y Hotch comenzó a conducir. -¿A donde vamos papi?- Preguntó Jack.

-Ya te dije que sera una sorpresa-

-Danos una pista Aaron, no seas malo- Le dijo Beth casi suplicando.

-No, ya les dije que no- Después de esto encendieron la radio y ya no hubo palabras.  
_

JJ pensó en hacer un viaje a alguna playa con Will y Henrry. Pero recordo a Emily, así que tomo su celular y le llamo.

-¿Hola?- Contesto Emily.

-Emily, hola soy yo JJ-

-A hola JJ. ¿Ya resibiste el mensaje?- Pregunto Emily

-¿De las mini vacaciones?-Pregunto y dejo una pausa para que Emily asintiera y después siguió hablando. -¿Quería saber si harás algo?-

-No, nada. Va a ser una semana aburrida. ¿Pero y tu que vas a hacer?-

-Queremos irnos a la playa por unos cuatro dias desde mañana en la mañana... Y los tres queremos saber si tu nos quieres acompañar- JJ tenia la esperanza de que fuera.

-Bueno pues suena bien pero... No creo que sea prudente. Tu y Will necesitan privacidad-

-¿Y tu crees que con Henrry vamos a tener privacidad? Aparte si no fueras "prudente" no te invitaría- JJ quería pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga, aparte de que no quería que Emily permaneciera todo ese tiempo sola. -Si quieres yo pago una parte de tu habitación-

Emily sonrrio. -Ok JJ entonces nos vemos mañana temprano. Bye y gracias por invitarme-

-Bye-  
_

**_Domingo 7:30 am_**

Emily ya tenia sus cosas preparadas y estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho que golpearon su puerta.

Cuando abrió vio a Will, Henrry y JJ ahí parados. -Hola, Emily- saludaron. -¿Ya estas lista?-

-Sip. Solo déjenme traer mis maletas-

Will ayudo a Emily a subir las cosas y luego todos subieron al auto y fueron hacia el aeropuerto.  
Cuando llegaron pidieron un vuelo para cuatro personas a Miami. Y les dieron boletos para uno que salia en treinta minutos.

A las 12:15pm llegaron al hotel más cercano a la playa que encontraron, les dieron dos habitaciones y luego desempacaron para ir todos a la playa a las 12:30pm (solo tenían 15 minutos).  
Cuando llego la hora de ir JJ y Emily salieron ambas con un short y camiseta. Will traía solo una bermuda y Henrry vestía con un short y unas sandalias.  
Llegaron y Henrry se metió instantáneamente al mar. Emily, JJ y Will se quedaron extendiendo toallas en la arena, Wil se metió al agua con Henrry y después de que ellas terminaran de acomodar las cosas sr quitaron el short y la camiseta para quedar en traje de baño. JJ traía un traje de dos piezas verde y emily en color rojo.

Ambas se veían muy bien pero Emily era la que más resaltaba. Se quedaron sentadas en la arena conversando y viendo a la gente divertirse.

Emily sintió una mano que toco su hombro e inmediatamente volteo. -¡¿Hotch!?-

...

**Hola. Gracias por seguir leyendo espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**


End file.
